


Lemonade

by aquabee, strixiebusiness



Series: Candy Apple [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, al tries his Best to be a Good Boy, al's a chubby soft boy trying his best, apart of a Horrible Series, but its not sex, charlie's a pinup girl porn-y thing, hell has 50s aesthetic, i just wanna play it safe, i like vintage shit, its 1950s hell, its just charlie bein very hitty on-y on an unsuspecting al, its mostly just lewd??, its mostly written to be steamy and comedic??, its not really the 50s its just like, its s exy, my gf is illustrating this series i wruv her, swap au, theres nothing smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee/pseuds/aquabee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixiebusiness/pseuds/strixiebusiness
Summary: sort of a roleswap between charlie and alastor except it's my au that is really horrible where charlie's basically a pinup girl also it's like 1950s aesthetic hellmy gf is co-creator because she helped me develop the au
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Candy Apple [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683622
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Lemonade

_Breathe, Al, breathe. She’s just a girl who also happens to be one of the top celebrities in Hell and royalty._

The plump male mentally tried to soothe himself, he couldn’t help it, he was teased when he requested a private meeting with the girl, and he had no idea why everybody assumed his intentions were anything but pure? He told the men upon entrance that he was here for business as he had to go through the trouble of talking to Valentino who was the girl’s manager, to set up this meeting, and what did they do?

Laugh and say, _“Sure kid, whatever helps you sleep at night.”_

For your information, what helps Al sleep at night is a glass of chocolate milk and peanut butter chunk cookies, and maybe if he’s feeling those urges he tried so hard to fend off, he’ll have bovine liver.

He had come to Hell after a long life of tormenting, killing, and he’s lived the past one hundred in regret, he’s come to terms with the fact he’s done wrong, unfortunately for him, there’s not going to be enough quick fixes in the world to help him. He’ll forever be stuck, he still partakes in the act of carnage no matter how hard he tries not to he’s tried to repress any cannibalistic urges, but once you’ve done it so many times, you become addicted to flesh and the enjoyment of screams, adrenaline rushing through you as gut them like a fish. 

He opened the door to see a girl, hardly dressed, the only thing covering her bare body was a pink robe, and it wasn’t even doing its job properly. She was draped on the couch with a wine glass, alcohol one would assume. 

The grey demon felt himself turn redder than his own hair, his tail almost wagging like an elated dog at the sight.

“T-t-terribly sorry, Ms. Magne, I should’ve waited a few minutes before coming to see you, my mistake.” He was turning for the door when a hand touched his shoulder,”You’re fine. Why don’t you sit and have a drink? You seem a little tense.” She had only been told this was a business meeting with a guy who paid almost every penny he had for this, so what else was she supposed to do other than assume it was one of those special types of visits, considering her career after all. 

She pushed him into a seat and handed him a glass, 

“Oh, I don’t drink.”

His response sparked a small laugh from her, 

“It’s not alcohol. It’s lemonade.”

A glass was poured for him and eventually the two were starting to attempt to get chatty. 

“So, Ms. Magne-” Al started, fumbling over what exactly to say, does he say his name? Does he ask her how she’s doing and then give her the pitch? The deer demon didn’t have much to go off of here, he was mocked off of interviews for months, he was only given one chance and even then somebody else showed that would actually be entertaining to the bored souls that made their home in Hell. 

“Please, call me Charlie. I’m not my mother!” 

“ _Charlie_ , I’m here to ask you if you’d like to invest in my project? I’ve run out of anybody to even pitch it to - and they say you’d accept anything, and that you spend your max out your father’s credit cards regularly as it is so you’re more than willing to throw away money - So, I was wondering if the offer would interest you?” 

She hadn’t even been listening, although she had inched so close from one side of the couch to so close, she could lean on the couch’s arm and be able to touch his arm, and see the individual small hairs that lay on his exposed wrists which sat neatly on the armchair, sleeves somewhat rolled up. She seized the opportunity to place her pale white hand on it, his skin was so cold compared to her warmth. She could see him tense up at the sudden touch, he wasn’t the biggest fan of contact without being asked first, not that a surprise hug - for example - was bad, he just wished he could say he’s okay with being touched before it happens. 

She started to run her fingers up and down his arm, from his wrist to his shoulder and back again. The third time her fingers sat on his shoulder, she moved to his seat, plopping herself onto his legs, she let her free arm slither its way to his neck, her other hand moving towards his chest. 

He could feel his little friend starting to make an appearance, and how could it not? He had a beautiful young woman on his lap who was actually interested in being intimate with him at the moment! And when she kissed him, hoo boy! 

He felt fireworks go off in his head! 

She managed to undo his tie, and worked her way down his shirt, but that’s when he had to put a stop to it. 

He pushed her off.

“Ms. Magne, I-I- When I said business, this wasn’t quite what I had in mind!”

She stared up at him from her spot on the floor, the sheer amount of innocence her eyes contained as they were wide with confusion was probably the most beautiful feature of her whole physical form. 

“I just wanted to know if you’d consider investing in my project, the **_AGRCS_ **; Alastor Guidry’s -that’s me - Rehabilitation Centre for Sinners.”

He felt embarrassed, hearing himself say the name aloud. 

“It’s a bit lengthy, but it's a work in progress.”

Charlie gave him a genuine, soft little smile, her eyes somehow being sweeter than before,

  
“I _love_ charity! How much do you need?”


End file.
